


Just Fun Times?

by CaithyCat



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: A short fic of T.J. talking about Cyrus with his friends.





	Just Fun Times?

_**So, guess what happened today?** _

Feeling himself grin, T.J. typed back:  _ **What?**_

_**You have to guess!** _

Pursing his lips to the side, T.J. racked his brains for something to say. Preferably something witty and funny. Something that would make Cyrus laugh.

_**You went skydiving.** _

Okay, that was kinda lame.

_**Haha, very funny. But, no.** _

His lips quirked into a smile. Before he could respond, another text popped up.

_**Andi, Buffy, and I ran into a Pet Fair at the park today and I met this cutie pie!** _

_**[image attached]** _

And just like that, T.J. heard a giggle. It took him a few seconds to realize that it came from himself.

“Dude, what the hell was that?”

T.J. looked up to see that Reed had paused the “Call of Duty” game he and Lester were playing and both were now staring at him.

He turned his phone around to show them the photo Cyrus sent him.

“Cyrus met a puppy today,” he said, grinning.

The photo showed the other boy crouching on the ground, arms full with a black Labrador puppy.

“He’s so cute,” he continued as he took his phone back to send a reply.

_**Nice! Are you getting him?** _

Reed let out a chuckle. “The puppy or Cyrus?”

T.J. blushed. But, before he could answer, Cyrus had responded to his text.

_**Her. And, sadly, I can’t right now. I’d have to talk to my parents first.** _

_**That’s a bummer. At least you got to play with her for the day.** _

“Dude, we’re still talking.”

T.J. sent his text and looked up to face his friend. “Sorry,” he said with a sheepish chuckle.

Shaking his head, Reed turned back to the game and started it again.

“You know, you’ve been hanging out with him or more than me and Lester, lately,” he said, enthusiastically smashing buttons.

Beside him, Lester grunted in agreement, his eyes not leaving the screen.

T.J. shrugged, sitting back on Reed’s couch. “He’s funny. And he’s fun to hang out with.”

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you ask him to hang with us on Saturday?”

Cyrus? Hang out with them? Cyrus, T.J., Reed, and Lester?

T.J. wasn’t very confident about that. The reason why he liked hanging out with Cyrus a lot was because he was different from his friends. He was like a breath of fresh air.

“I don’t know about that,” he replied.

“Why not? You always talk about the dude. We might as well meet him, right, Les?”

Lester hummed in agreement.

T.J. still wasn’t confident. “Cyrus isn’t… like us. He’s…”

Sweet? Delicate? Warm like sunshine?

“Innocent,” he decided.

Reed burst out laughing. “You make him sound like such a dork!”

Feeling offended for Cyrus, T.J. frowned. “He’s not a dork! He’s just different. But, he’s really cool.”

“Alright, alright, fine. If you think he’s really cool, just ask him to hang. Come on, dude, it’s just dirt biking. What’s the worst that can happen?”

T.J. raised a skeptical brow. “I’ve known you since the first grade, Reed. It’s never just dirt biking or basketball or whatever it is we end up doing.”

Reed laughed again. “Okay, fine, you got me there. I’ll behave, then. What about you, Les?”

“Yeah,” the other agreed, simply.

A part of T.J. still wanted to say “no”, having this overwhelming need and desire to protect Cyrus from his friends and their shenanigans.

Because even though he and Cyrus had been hanging out a lot, they didn’t really know much about each other’s lives. At least, T.J. kept most of his own a secret for fear of Cyrus no longer accepting him. After all, even if he had changed from the “scary basketball guy”, he still had his stuff.

But another part wanted to say “yes”. He wanted to show another side of himself to Cyrus.

“Don’t you wanna show off a little? Impress him with your cool moves?” Reed continued.

Sighing, T.J. finally gave in. “I’ll only take him if you swear that you won’t pull anything.”

“I swear. No funny business. Just fun.”

T.J. wasn’t sure if he should believe him but Reed was his friend. He would trust him for now.

“Alright, I’ll ask him.”

“Awesome!”

While Reed and Lester continued their game, T.J. stared at his phone, debating if he should ask Cyrus now or wait until he saw him at school on Monday.

A new text came in with a photo attached.

He let out another giggle.

“What now?” came Reed’s question.

T.J. happily turned his phone around to show them.

“Cyrus found the kittens.”


End file.
